A Love not Forgotten!
by Narshmallow
Summary: "I still love him. Does he even love me?" Yes, yes he does. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

A love Not Forgotten

Sakura woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. 'Why now?' She thought. Then she picked up the phone and said, "This is Sakura how may I help you?"

"You could act a little more awake to start with…" Sakura snapped awake

"Lady Tsunade, how can I help you?" "Just come here right now!" "Yes madam" Sakura ran out of the room holding a muffin running at top speed to the Lady Tsunade's office. When she got there She saw Hinata (whose face was bright red,) and Naruto already there.

"So what are we here for?" said Sakura. "A simple mission," said Lady Tsunade "give this message to the Kazekage." Naruto said, "That should be easy, believe it Grandma Tsunade!" "Ok so go now!" said Lady Tsunade.

Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura left for the mission. They were running till sundown. Then they put up their tents. One tent for Naruto and one tent for Sakura and Hinata. So they went to sleep. 'I wonder why she picked Hinata.' She thought.

(Sakura's POV) 'I miss him so much. I loved him and I still do. I wish he was here…….' I noticed the tears going down my face and wiped them with my hand. Finally I fell asleep dreaming of him.

The next day Sakura and the rest of the group woke up and started their mission. Later at noon they stopped to eat. Hinata said "Sakura could you go to the river over there and get some fresh water? Our stores our low." Sakura nodded. Sakura was walking towards the river when suddenly she heard voices. Sakura hid in a bush to listen to what they were saying. "Sauske your time is up, my patience is running out." Said Orochimaru. Sauske looked unfrightened "Look I don't see you trying to do something about it." Sakura ran back and said, "Guys! Sauske and Orochimaru are down by the river and Orochimaru wants to kill Sauske!"

"Lets go!" said Naruto. So they all started following Sakura to the river. Then they came out through the bushes and into the clearing beside the river. Orochimaru was holding a Kunai Knife at Sauske's thought. Now Orochimaru knew that Sauske had liked Sakura and had in idea. He put the kunai down and said. "Ok Sauske I will not kill you if you kill Sakura right now." Sauske looked horrified "But…" Orochimaru then realized that sakura and the rest were a threat so he said, "Sauske You must kill them all or you will be killed, now it's not an option it's a command. And you must kill sakura first.

Now Sauske had the curse mark and it started stinging like crazy. Against his will he took out a kunai knife and started walking towards sakura. Sakuras heart started racing as her love started walking towards her. Then she realized that Sauske was hurting from the curse mark. He was blinded by pain.

Sauske used all his might to stop walking forward. Then he saw that Sakura had started crying. He threw the Kunai Knife. But he had thrown it forward's Orochimaru heart and he fell under a comma. "I'm sorry Sakura because of the curse mark I was blinded by pain.

Sakura hugged Sauske in relief. Then Hinata said "We should tell the Hokage about Sauske. Before we do the mission. Sauske will you come back to the village with us?" Sauske nodded and they all started walking forward's the campsite and packed the stuff and started to head home.

oooooooooooo

REVIEW PLEZ


	2. Chapter 2 Sauskes back!

Chapter 2

"So what your saying is," Said Lady Tsunade, "That you were on a mission and you failed and Orochimaru was getting tired of you failing missions, is that Correct?"

"Yup pretty much." Said Sauske. Sauske and the group had come back home and talked to Lady Tsunade. "Well your house was torn down a long time ago so where will you leave?" She said. Sakura said,

"He can live at my house I have a guest room." "Ok." Said Sauske. "Sakura and Sauske" started Lady Tsunade, "You are excused from the mission, Hinata and Naruto do you think you can do the mission without Sakura?" Hinata started to turn red but nodded yes with Naruto. "Good you two may leave. Sauske behave yourself and if you leave the Leaf Village again for another group of gang or something like that you may not return."

"Seems fair." he said nodding. "Now you can go." Lady Tsunade said. Sakura and Sauske started leaving and Sauske went to a cloths store so he could get new clothes. He bought some nice clothing and went to Sakura's house. " Well it looks like someone took their time SHOPPING!!!!!!" said Sakura. "Ha Ha very funny." Sauske said sarcastically.

"Well your room is over there and your bathroom is also in there." Said Sakura, "You pack your stuff and I'll start making dinner. Rice balls and dumplings." "Thanks for letting me stay with you… Sakura." Said Sauske. Sakura started blushing. 'Wow I'm starting to become Hinata.' She thought 'maybe tomorrow I'll end up with black hair.' "Its nothing." She finally said.

Sauske left the room and unpacked his things. Sakura started making the rice balls. Then she made the dumplings. She yelled, "Sauske dinner is ready!" "I'll be there in a minute." He responded. Sakura set the table and put the food on the table and put down some chopsticks. Sauske came in and sat down. He toke a bite of the rice balls and said "Sakura this is delicious." "Thanks." She said blushing.

They continued eating. When they finished Sakura said "I'm going to go on a walk do you want to come with me?" "Sure I'd love to." He responded. So they went outside and started their walk. They were walking through the woods towards the beach. When they got to the beach they sat down on a bench facing the sunset. Sauske had pulled Sakura closer to him by stretching is arm across her back and on her other shoulder. "I love sunsets." Said Sakura. "I've seen more prettier," said Sauske. Sakura said "Really? What?" Sauske turned his head towards her and said "You." They came closer and kissed each other. They then broke apart for air. "Lets go home." Said Sauske standing up and holding Sakura's hand started walking back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was applying eye shadow when she heard Sauske say, "Sakura, we're going to be late of we don't hurry." Sauske and Sakura were going to hang out with Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikimaru. Naruto and Hinata had started dating. So had Shikimaru and Ino and Sakura and Sauske.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." She said jumping down the stairs. She was wearing a black belly shirt and dark blue jeans. Sauske was wearing a v-neck that was white and blue jeans. "Well someone looks even nicer then yesterday if that is even possible." Said Sauske smiling. "You look even more handsome." She grinned. Then they started walking to the beach.

"Well I see that you're on time this time." Growled Shikimaru playfully. "Ha ha very funny." Said Sauske. "Well all we have to wait for know is Hinata and Naruto." Said Ino. Shino and Kiba grinned. Then Naruto came flying down holding Hinata bridal style.

"We're here." They said in unison as Naruto let Hinata down. "Well then lets get this party started!" Said Kiba.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was fun." Said Hinata when all the sudden Naruto kneeled to the ground and said, "Hinata I love you more than I have for anyone, and will you marry me?" He said taking out a box. Hinata smiled and said "Yes Naruto I will." Naruto stood up and they kissed. "AWWWW!!!!" Said everyone else. "I guess there is happily ever afters." Said Ino. Well Ino wouldn't have said that if she could read the future…………………

----------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi jumped down and landed on Sakura's house. He silently went into the house and into Sakura's room. She was sleeping soundly and was wearing a tank top and fuzzy pajama pants. Itachi took out a vile and poured its contents into her mouth. A shiver went through her body and she wasn't really asleep anymore she was now under a 3-hour comma. Itachi picked her up and held her bridal style. He left the room and headed towards the akutskie hideout.

While this was happening Deidara was doing that same thing to Ino. And Koasami was doing that to Hinata. When the morning came Sauske called "Sakura I made breakfast!" No response came. "Sakura?" He went upstairs to see if she was asleep. She wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3:Caputred

Chapter 3: Captured

Sakura woke up tied to a chair. 'What happened?' She thought. She looked around and saw that next to her Hinata and Ino were tied up too. She saw a fence like thing on the wall in front of her. Chains along the edges of it. The room was basically empty.

"Shocked, eh?" said a voice behind her. She gasped, "Itachi?" "Yes it is I." Said Itachi coming in with Kosami and Deidara. Hinata and Ino woke up and looked frightened. "Where are we?" Said Ino. "You are in the Akutskie hide out." Said Deidara with a smug look on his face. "B-But why?" Said the nervous Hinata. "Well" Started Itachi "Pein thinks that Konoha is getting to powerful so he has a plan to capture all the most powerful Jounin. Which are you and your friends.

"So when your friends come to save you they will be captured and most likely killed or forced to join the Akutskie."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto!" yelled Sauske on the phone, "Come here and bring Shikimaru, Kiba, and Shino…NOW!" Naruto said "Ok I'll be there in a few."

Oooo

Narutos POV:

I went to Shikimaru's house faster then you can say speed. Shikimaru was just as worried as I was. "Inos missing." He said, "So is Hinata and Sakura." Said I. We zoomed to Kiba and Shino's houses. We were at Sakuras house in 5 minutes.

Normal POV:

"Ok so WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO??" yelled Naruto. "Well" said Kiba why don't we go to the scene of the crime? My dog could sniff the area." Said Kiba struggling to keep calm. "Ok." Said Sauske. They went into Sakuras room and Kibas dog sniffed the area. "What is it boy" The dog went over to the window and there was a ripped fabric caught on it. It was Black and with red clouds on it….

"It was the Akutskie…" said Kiba. Sauske face became dead serious "Will should we go?" Said Naruto Sauske nodded and they left with some things they might need for the adventure. They were traveling quickly and they were almost there. They stopped to rest and Shino said, "I'll send some bugs to scout." He said. The bugs came back in ten minutes and told Shino "There are obstacles and traps along the way." "That can't be good," said Shikimaru. "So lets start going. Said the determined Sauske. And they started going through the woods.

Sauske stepped on a rope and a huge cage fell. In it were wild animals ready to attack. They were fighting mercilessly and Sauske was bleeding heavily "Sakura, I promise that I will see. I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

REVIEW PLEZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle

Sasuke suddenly felt a pain go through his arm. He looked and saw a bear like creature scratch his left arm. He toke his last Shiriken and threw at the creature, killing it. Shikamaru was bleeding heavily. Kiba wasn't any better. Naruto was way beyond his limit but was still fighting like crazy. Even Shino looked a little beat up.

"I don't think we can do this any longer." Said Kiba.

" Really what gave you the clue? The fact that we're bleeding heavily or the low chakra levels smart one?" Snapped Sasuke.

"Sasuke relax we know your anxious to see Sakura but we can't do anything about this right now." Said Shino.

"Right" murmured Sasuke, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Said Kiba, "We should hurry anyway."

"Ok, then how about this instead of attacking the animals we try breaking the metal bars." Said Shikimaru.

"Ok I could use a Fire Jutsu." Said Sasuke.

Shikimaru nodded "That could work."

Sasuke did a bunch of hand signs and did the fire Jutsu. The animals disappeared as soon as the bars were gone. The four of them ran out and started running as fast as they could. As soon as they couldn't see the cage they stopped running. They built a camp and hunted some food.

"We have to build chakra, that attack really weakened us." Said Shikimaru.

"For how long do you think?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Naruto cringed as Shikimaru said "About 5 days."

"THAT'S ALMOST A WEEK!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!!! IS THERE ANYWAY WE COULD LEAVE EARLIER?!?!" Yelled Sasuke.

" WHAT LIKE I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE EARLIER?!? MY POOR INO IS STUCK THERE!!!" Yelled Shikimaru.

"WHAT ABOUT MY POOR NERVOUS HINATA!!!!" Yelled naruto.

Shino said in a menacing voice, " If you don't stop fighting and hold yourself together we won't be able to recover in time."

Everyone was silent when they heard that.

"We're going to have to wait three days instead of five. I hate to take sides, but Sasuke has a point. We really need to relax so we can build chakra." Everyone nodded and they started to relax.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Though Sakura tried the horror in her eyes showed. Her face became paler, (If that's even possible) and she started slightly shaking. Sakura's mouth moved up in down, but nothing came out. Ino looked less horrified then Sakura, but Hinata was just barely able to keep the tears from leaking out. Hinata whispered "Naruto kun…"

Itachi laughed cruelly, "Oh so little weak Hinata loves the little demon… How cute." Itachi turned around, "He'll probably be killed in an attempt to beat us." Hinata couldn't keep it in anymore. Tears were tolling down her cheeks.

"Naruto-Kun!!!" She yelled in hysterics.

Itachi Smirked and turned around said, "Weakling, you'll never be able to amount to anything with crying and weeping." Hinata cried a bit harder. "Fool." Said Itachi. He slapped Hinata across the face. Her face was really red where she had been slapped.

Hinata bit her lip. Sakura was so mad she tried to stand, but couldn't. Itachi laughed and left with Deidara and Kisame following snickering. Ino looked concerned, "Are you ok HInata?"

Hinata whimpered, "yeah *sniffs* I'm alright."

Sakura, "I hate that Itachi…"

End of Chapter four.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: Sorry that toke so long I've just been so busy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Captured…. Again

Sasuke leaped from tree to tree. They would be at the Akutskies hide out in a matter of minutes. 3 days had gone by, and they would finally be able to go save

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. Kiba said, "Guys, it looks like the hideout is directly below us." Sasuke stopped and jumped from the branch to the ground. Naruto looked more ready then ever. Kiba and Shikimaru calm, and Shino well menacing as usual. Sasuke sensed other ninjas and dodged a sudden kunai.

_**Meanwhile**_

Hinata and Ino had been moved to different rooms. So Sakura felt lonely. Suddenly Sakura felt a calamity in the air that seemed to be rolling through the walls. The cause, Sakura would find out in a second. Itachi walked in. Smirking, Itachi said, "They are fighting Pein and Konon right now. They won't stand a chance." Sakura turned red in fury, "Why do you have to do this? Don't you care that your younger brother might be killed?!" Itachi looked thoughtful for a second, "No." was his response. "You have no heart Itachi." Sakura said. Itachi softly said, "Now that is not true." Sakura exclaimed, "It is, you killed your family and now you're going to kill your only brother." Itachi replied, "I still can love." Sakura responded, "You have no idea what it's like to love." Itachi said, "Do I not? Then tell me what is it like to love?" Sakura said, "It's like a burning sensation hotter than any flame that goes through your body, mainly your heart. It's a warmth that you feel when your near that person. Someone as icy as you could never be thawed by love." Itachi frowned and started walking out of the room. Shutting the door behind him without a sound. Sakura burst into tears.

_**Back in the woods**_

Sasuke used the Fire Jutsu on Konon, only to miss as she grabbed the back of his neck making him pass out. Naruto kicked at Konon in rage only to have the same fate as Sasuke. Shino's bugs were no match to Pein. Pein was able to avoid the bugs and punch Shino in the head knocking him out. Shikimaru, stepped towards Pein to attack only to be caught on a trap, hit his head against a tree, and pass out. Konon said, "Lets bring them back to HQ." Pein nodded and they dragged them like blankets on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Not him.

Sakura was still lonely in the room.. Ino and Hinata hadn't been moved back in. Sakura missed them, being alone sicked. _Gosh,_ She thought, _Is this how Naruto and Sasuke felt for all those years when they were alone? _

The sound of foot steps outside the room echoed in the empty room. Sakura hoped it wasn't Itachi. The door open and there stood the Onyx eyed man. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Miserable?" He asked.

"As if you cared." Sakura spat back.

"You'd be surprised." He said with a chuckle.

Sakura look dumbfounded. "huh?"

Itachi walked closer to Sakura looking serious.

"Sakura you don't have to die." He said.

"Really? I somehow don't believe you." She retorted.

His face showed a little sadness for a second, but then flashed back to serious.

"Well you should believe me considering I am your only way from being killed." He said.

"Look you untie be so we can atually talk." Sakura said.

"I will but don't even bother trying to use jutsus or anything it won't work. This room has a jutsu on it that dosen't allow other people besides the akutskies to use jutsus." Itachi walked closer to Sakura and cut the ropes with a kunai knife.

Sakura stood up and stretched for a second and then looked at Itachi. "You were saying."

"Sakura, I love you."

Sakura was speechless. Itachi stepped right in front of her and lifted her chin so they were eye to eye.

Sakura blushed. "Itachi…"

Itachi kissed Sakura before she could finish. Sakura pulled away.

"Itachi you don't understand, I…" She didn't finish her sentence. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Itachi kissed her again and slid his arms around her wasit. Sakura put her arms on his shoulders.

Itachi has a power that allows him to control whoever looks in his eyes. Another power from the Mangekyo Sharingon. Itachi didn't necessarily enjoy using it on Sakura, but maybe it would change her mind.

Itachi released Sakura from the Mangekyo. Sakura first blushed. Than she was angry. She was about to slap Itachi when she thought about what happened.

_Could he really love me? Do I love him?_

**Ok guys I want some reviews. I'm getting sick of not getting any. You don't have to have an account just REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Do I really love him?

**Warning- **This chapter is a teensy bit M-ish

Sakura put her hand done and thought, _He's never hurt me. Sasuke has, _She remembered that stupid bench, _come to think about it, Itachi hasn't physically hurt me at all._

She felt herself blush. _He is kinda cute too…_

Itachi said, "Well?"

Sakura said, "Itachi I might attually like you back."

Itachi smiled and kissed her again.

Sakura put her arms on his shoulders voluntarily, as he put his arms around her waist.

Itachi pressed against Sakura as they kissed harder. Itachi kissed her neck and picked her up bridal style.

Sakura suddenly found herself in the woods.

_She saw Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Shikimaru all stuck in a cage fighting wild animals._

_Sasuke was bleeding heavily on the ground and he whispered in a pained yet maloncholy voice, "Sakura I promise I will see you again, I love you!"_

She was transported to another part of the woods.

"_We have to build chakra, that attack really weakened us." Said Shikimaru._

"_For how long do you think?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth._

_Naruto cringed as Shikimaru said "About 5 days."_

"_THAT'S ALMOST A WEEK!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!!! IS THERE ANYWAY WE COULD LEAVE EARLIER?!?!" Yelled Sasuke._

" _WHAT LIKE I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE EARLIER?!? MY POOR INO IS STUCK THERE!!!" Yelled Shikimaru._

"_WHAT ABOUT MY POOR NERVOUS HINATA!!!!" Yelled naruto._

_Shino said in a menacing voice, " If you don't stop fighting and hold yourself together we won't be able to recover in time."_

_Everyone was silent when they heard that._

"_We're going to have to wait three days instead of five. I hate to take sides, but Shikimaru has a point. We really need to relax so we can build chakra." Everyone nodded and they started to relax. _

_Sasuke however looked distressed. Sakura could hear his thoughts. He was thinking, _

'_Sakura what am I going to do? What if your killed by then? If your killed, I will murder whoever killed you with a slow and painful death. I love you so much Sakura._

Sakura returned to the akutskie hide out.

Itachi was still kissing her. The time she had been gone was only a second even though it had atually been a few minutes.

She was standing again. She pushed herself away from Itachi.

"Itachi I'm sorry, but I don't love you. My heart belongs to Sasuke."

Itachi was infuritated. He roughly picked up Sakura and tied her back to the chair.

"Sasuke will pay for this. By the way, Your friends are being moved back in here."

He stormed out of the room. Later some unknown akutskies moved Ino and Hinata back in the room._  
_

She quickly explained to them what had happened.

"Should I ever tell Sasuke about what happened?" Sakura looked distraught.

"You don't have to. It was just a mistake people make mistakes. Plus he probably would understand."

"Yeah, don't worry!" said Hinata.

A loud din was heard as the wall with the chains hanging from it turned around.

When it it had turned entirely Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Pein, and Konon walked in.

Pein said, "Sasuke, Shikimaru, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto have been captured…"

Konon said, "…and here they are."

The wall turned and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata gasped.

Chained to the wall was Sasuke, Naruto, Shikimaru, Kiba, and Shino.

* * *

I want at least 2 different people to review before I put up Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Blinded with Love **

Sakura saw the pain in Sasuke's eyes.

Love was all she could see. He was pained not to be able to be near her.

"Now Pein who should we kill first." Asked Konon Tauntingly.

"I say… Sasuke." Said Pein.

Sakura yelled, "No don't!"

Pein grabbed a kunai from Konon.

Threw the kunai at Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Yelled Sasuke.

In front of him was Sakura, who had used a transportation jutsu. She had been hit with the kunai instead of Sasuke.

Sakura fell to the ground blood seeping through her clothes.

Sasuke was infuriated at Pein.

"I. Will. Freaking. Kill. You." He said through clenched teeth.

The chains that bound him broke. He had used pure muscle to break them to attack Sakura's murderer.

"Chidori!" he yelled as hit Pein with the attack.

It hit Pein in the stomach and he passed out.

He used a Fireball jutsu on Konon and she died, from the flames.

He used the same attack on Deidara and Kisame.

HE looked for Itachi but he was no where to be seen.

He knelt to the ground, "Sakura…"

oooooooooo

Sorry for the short Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 The pain from Love

**Chapter 9**

**The Pain of Love**

Sasuke held Sakura in his arms. Her blood was staining her clothes.

"Sakura don't leave me please don't leave me." Tears were in his eyes, shocking everyone else.

Naruto held the sobbing Hinata's arms.

Ino seemed consumed with the sorrow of losing one of her best friends.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto were shedding tears themselves.

Sasuke's onyx eyes portrayed sadness, loneliness, and pain that usually would be concelled with his poker face.

Sasuke's eye's were closed as tear after tear fell down.

Sakura's eyes opened. Hinata gasped. Sakura lifted her arm, and put her hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"Don't cry Sasuke." She said gently.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide open. "Sa-Sa-Sakura? You're a live?"

Sakura nodded. "Surprised right?"

Sasuke nodded, "But how?"

Sakura rasped, "I used the remainder of my chakra to heal myself."

Joy showed in his dark eyes.

Hinata said, "We should bring her back to the village so she can get more medical treatment?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea."

Sasuke, picked her up, and they left the akutsuki hide out and went to konoha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**After**

"She should be fine now." Said the Hokage as the green chakra on her hands disappeared. "However, she'll have to be in the hospital for a week or two."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade for everything." Said the grateful Sasuke.

Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and Shikimaru had brought Sakura to the village just in time to be healed.

Sasuke had decided to go to the hospital by himself.

"Sakura is someone I really care about…. I had to do this." Said the Hokage.

"Oh relax Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura weakly.

"Sakura you shouldn't be talking that much. As a medical ninja you should now that." Said Lady Tsunade.

"But…"

"No buts."

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

Just then Shizune ran in saying, "Lady Hokage you must leave for a meeting now or you'll be late."

Tsunade shook her head, "Will I ever have a day without some damn meeting?" She said as she walked out of the room.

Sakura laughed quietly at this.

"Sasuke you'll have to leave in ten minutes; That's when visiting hours end." Said Shizune.

Sasuke nodded as she left.

"You really gave me a scare there Sakura." Said Sasuke.

Sakura coughed, "Well I had to save you didn't I?"

Sasuke smiled, "I guess…"

There was a long silence. The couple just looked at each other having a silent conversation.

Emotions passed between them. Love, Joy, Sadness, Pain, even a little anger. But mostly love. Mostly love….

Sasuke got up from the chair he was on. "I guess I'll have to go."

Sakura frowned, "Good bye then."

"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow after my mission." He said.

He kissed her forehead and left the room, and went on his way home.


	11. Chapter 11 Back on her feet

**Chapter 11**

**Back on her feet**

**2 weeks later**

Sakura left the hospital with Sasuke, walking hand in hand.

"Sakura would you like to go to Hinata's house? She really wants to see you." Said Sasuke.

"Sure," said Sakura, "I would love to see her too."

They walked along the curving road that led to Hinata's house.

In five minutes they reached Hinata's house.

Sasuke knocked on the door, and as soon as they came in a loud, "Surprise!!!" shocked Sakura.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could have!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

The Hinata's living room was beautifully decorated.

Pink and black intertwined pieces of intertwined streamers were hung from the edges of the ceilings to the center of the room like the bottom part of a draydol.

Black and pink balloons were hung in bunches on the corners of the room.

Pink roses and black iris flower bouquets tied with pink silk ribbons were in the numerous vases in Hinata's living room.

A pink banner had in scripted black letters said, WELCOME BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL!!!!!

Hinata blushed at Sakura's compliment as she hugged her, "We just missed you so much we decided to throw a party."

The next two hours was spent dancing the day away at Hinata's house.

By then it was 6:00 o'clock and the sun was starting to set.

"Bye." Everyone was calling to eachother as they left.

Sakura and Sasuke decided to walk along the beach to watch the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Sakura.

"Like I've said before, I've seen more beautiful." Said Sasuke.

Sakura giggled, "Oh really, what?"

Sasuke said, "You."

Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately. As they kissed in each other's arms, the sun sank lower in the sky until it was night.

When they broke apart from the kiss Sasuke kneeled on one knee.

He toke a black box out of his pocket, and while holding Sakura's hand he said, "Sakura I love you and I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Sakura was bubbling with happiness. She didn't hesitate to say, "Yes!"

Sasuke placed the diamond ring on her finger, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Im so happy you said yes." Said Sasuke.

"I never thought this could happen!" Said Sakura shocked as they walked home from the beach.

Sasuke nodded his agreement.

They entered the threshold feeling happy as ever. It seemed as if nothing could break their stream of happiness. What a surprise it must have been to see Kabuto lying on the couch.

Sorry it's so short! Will post soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

SAKURA'S POV

I felt like I was about to faint. Kabuto? Here? Where Kabuto is involved there has to be Orchimaru. I looked left and right to check if he was there, but I didn't see the snake eyed villain.

He smirked and stood up and I unconsciously placed a hand on Sasuke's arm. Kabuto said, "Turn off your Sharingon Sasuke, I'm not going to attack you right now."

I looked at Sasuke and saw the red in his eyes fade. I hadn't even noticed I was that scared.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke growled.

Kabuto laughed, though it sounded like steel, "I am a mere messenger. Orchimaru is more than displeased that you have left: Expect something. Bad. Good bye."

He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke felt Sakura trembling in next to him. He looked at her and saw pain in her gaze.

He chuckled, trying to try to make her less worried, and picked her up. "I'm not going to get beaten that easily by Orchimaru."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Sasuke you know that's not what I'm worried about."

Sasuke nodded; She wasn't just afraid for SASUKE she was worried about EVERYONE.

"Look Sakura, Orchimaru was probably just trying to freak us out. He may want to come soon, but when I say soon I mean in MONTHS. So don't worry honey.

Sakura sighed contented with the explanation . . . Though not for long.

Sasuke stood in Lady Tsunade's office with Shino and Naruto.

"What's wrong Grandma?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing really it's just that I need you three to go on a mission to Orchimaru's." She said with a serious tone.

"Why is that?" Shino replied.

"Because Sasuke said that Kabuto delivered a message basically threatening to him. So, I want you to find out what you can about what his recent activivties have been."

Sasuke cringed thinking of Sakura's face when she'd hear about this…

OMFG PROMISE NEVER EVER EVER TO TAKE THAT LONG TO POST AGAIN!


	14. Chapter 14 Passion

**Chapter 14**

_**Important note: This chapter is rated M for sexual content. **_

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE?" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke cringed, "Me, Shino, and Naruto have to go on a mission to see what Orchimaru is up to."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "First of all it's 'Naruto, Shino and I.' Second of all, why would Tsunade send _you _on this mission?"

"I know about the place more than other ninjas in the village."

"I see . . ."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately than ever before. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist after getting over the 2 seconds shock of the sudden kiss.

He broke the kiss and started to kiss her soft neck gently. Something wet seeped through his hair, he looked up.

"Don't cry my love," Sasuke kissed her softly yet tenderly.

"How can't I?" Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

"Because nothing, I repeat, nothing will stop me from coming back to you!" He picked her up bridal style and kissed her. He carried her upstairs and closed the door… **(A/N Sorry I'm not writing a lemon! It did happen though) **

Sakura cuddled against Sasuke's bear shoulder in an attempt to ignore the soreness between her legs.

Sasuke stroked her pink hair and kissed her cheek. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sasuke wiped a tear from Sakura's cheek with a gloved hand. He was suited in armor and was ready for the mission.

Hinata was bawling in Naruto's arms. Naruto was whispering in her ear trying to soothe her with no avail.

Shino was hugging a girl he was dating named Hana. She was also a ninja. They'd been dating for a while now actually.

The three men left the village. The three women stayed where they were till they were to far away to see. Reluctantly, they walked home feeling sadder then ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sasuke threw the kunai in the middle of the woods and heard the sound of metal on metal. _Damn it! There are people here! _

"Shino, directly east. Armed," Sasuke briefed.

Shino nodded and giant bugs crawled from his skin and started to fly or crawl faster then lightning towards the direction Sasuke had pointed.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed no one other then Kabuto.

Sasuke smirked at Kabuto's annoyance, but I quickly vanished as he felt Orochimaru's Chakra with him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said rather quietly which was odd. 3 shadow clones appeared. Two of them suddenly had poofs of smoke around them. One of them looked like Sasuke while the other like Shino.

"Smart thinking!" Said Sasuke impressed with Naruto's idea.

"C ya!" said the other Sasuke. The orginals ran from the site and new they'd make progress easily.

Sakura felt beads of sweat roll down her forehead. She was back to working in the hospital and the person she was healing was close to dying. It was Shizune, who had been on a mission to escort a princess back to her kingdom. Getting there was fine, it's when she came back there had been a problem.

She'd been hit with a dart tipped with poison. Her teammates hadn't gotten hit with any but they were being examined just in case. The poison was similar to Sasori's. The only difference was that it took an hour to take effect. Shizune had passed out right at the gate to Konoha. Her teammates were so surprised that they had panicked. They tried to wake up her up for 15 minutes when they should've bee taking that time to take her to the hospital. No one knew why Shizune was a target which was probably the most baffling thing about the whole scheme

The only way to get it out was again the same way they had done for Kankuro. Sakura had to examine the poison, make a remedy, and then extract it. All in one hour! Another major difference was that it seemed that the poison gave them less time to heal the person who had been hit. It was, as Shikimaru would say, very troublesome.

"Hold her down we only have to do this a few more times," Sakura said to the medic ninjas around her. Tsunade was one of them and she looked frightened that she may lose her friend.

Sakura pushed the giant blob of the remedy into Shizune. Shizune screamed in pain and was squirming under the arms of her fellow ninjas.

"There, there," Tsunade coaxed, "It'll be over soon."

Sakura paused for a few minutes letting the poison be absorbed before pulling it out. Another wave of pain rolled over Shizune and she shrieked to display how she was feeling. Sakura dumped the inky poison into an empty bucket nearby.

Sakura, using a jutsu, scanned the rest of Shizune's body for the poison and saw it in only one place: around her heart!

"We have to hurry!" Before giving any notice she thrust the remedy into Shizune's chest. Shizune didn't even have time to scream the pain passed by so quickly. The poison got sucked away, literally, not a second to soon. Any longer and Shizune would have died.

Sakura pulled it out, and dumped again in a bucket. She did the jutsu to check if there was any more poison just in case again and came up up empty. Sakura sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"That was tiring." She muttered. She looked over and saw that Shizune had fallen to sleep weak with exaustion.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you so much Sakura. I don't know what I would have done if Shizune had died."

That's when it clicked, "THAT'S IT!" Sakura shouted.

"What's it?" Tsunade asked puzzled.

"Someone wanted to kill Shizune so you'd be distressed with grief! That would be the perfect diversion to . . . to . . . ATTACK YOU!"

Tsunade paled, "That makes sense, but what would their motives be beyond that?"

"To have control of the village," a male voice said.

Both women turned towards the voice and gasped.

"But . . . How?" She said shocked.

Review please for once.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Standing in front of Sakura was the famous copy ninja Kakashi . . . Who was supposed to be in Suna for another month.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, when I was going to Suna, I was captured some sound ninja, and one of them disguised themselves as me and went to Suna. Orchimaru was going to get as much Info from me as possible before, most likely, killing me. I escaped, long story, and then came here to warn you: He's after Sasuke, but now he wants Tsunade's body."

"Why would he-" Sakura didn't finished. She gasped in pain. The room was spinning and her head was throbbing with intense pain.

"Sakura?" Tsunade and Kakashi said at the same time.

Sakura's knees bucked under her and she went unconscious.

_Sakura's eyes flickered open. She was dreaming and she knew so. It was odd because she felt like she was awake, but she knew she was dreaming. She felt her body move forward against her will, yet she still felt like she was in control. She walked down a dark secluded hallway. She didn't know how, but she seemed to know which way and room to go into._

_She walked into a door and gasped in horror as she saw Sasuke and Tsunade in chains. Orochimaru walked forward and said, "Tsunade, I can't believe I defeated you so easily."_

"_Yeah it's not like I'd been already injured, low on chakra, and healing someone at the time you captured me," she retorted._

_Orochimaru smirked, "If you hadn't had saved your stupid apprentice you wouldn't be captured right now."_

"_I DON'T CARE! She's like a daughter to me! I wasn't about to let her die," Tsuade snarled._

"_I have no need to listen to this anymore. Goodbye Tsunade."_

_Sakura was about to witness Tsunade's body being taken from her when everything reversed. She went back in time and saw everything that had caused this to happen. Sakura felt in overwhelming sense of knowing too much at one time over take her. The rewinding stopped and she saw the current time. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino running towards Orochimaru's. _

"NO THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO KILL TSUNADE!" Sakura screamed.

She realized she was on the floor in the hospital on her knees. Kakashi and Tsunade were kneeling next to her.

"What?" Tsunade asked taken aback about what her pink haired apprentice had just said.

"We have to stop Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino! If they're not stopped, you'll die and Orochimaru will take your body!" Sakura said while standing up weakly. She then proceded to explain her vision. "Send me, TenTen, and Kiba to stop them." Sakura said after finishing.

Lady Tsunade nodded, "You must go right away!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata leaped from branch to branch. They had just left and hour earlier to change the future that Sakura had seen in the hospital.

"Byakugan!" A pause, "Damn, I there pretty far! I still can't see them," Hinata cursing was a rare sight, obviously showing that the stress was getting to her.

_Damn is right, _Sakura thought, _At this rate who knows what could be happening now._

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino entered Orochimaru's secret base. They silently crept through. The dark hallways were covered with an ugly dark purple, and the hallway itself seemed to carry an essence of evil. How he had lived through this without becoming psychotic was shocking to Sasuke himself.

Sasuke decided to stop thinking about it and worry about finding Intel.

"Tsunade! I have a message from Sakura saying to go get help for her! She's having a serious problem!" Shizune yelled while holding a scroll.

"Didn't I tell you to start work next week?"

"That's besides the point!"

"What's wrong?"

"She's in a fight with Kabuto and Orochimaru!"

Lady Tsunade's eyes widen, _Shit! _"Okay, I'll go myself!" She smashed through the window and left to help her apprentice.

TenTen unraveled a scroll and Kunai's, knifes, and other sharp weapons sliced through the air towards Kabuto and Orochimaru. While TenTen did this Hinata used the Gentle Fist technique to get a few blows at Kabuto, and if she was lucky, Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, Sakura was traveling solo towards Orochimaru's hideout. _Just a little farther, _She thought. However, her energy was leaving her. Whether or not she'd get to her destination was a mystery.

Shizune smirked malevolently. _Fool, walking right into my hands. Tsunade you'll soon be mine. _ She walked back into the hospital wing and apologized for leaving.

"Sasuke, here to finally come back?" said a voice only too familiar to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, I would die before coming back."

"Yet, you're here," He licked his lips, "And with the nine tails."

"Since when are you interested in the tailed beasts?" Asked the ever so observant Shino.

"Forget it Bug boy," Orochimaru said his image flickered and reappeared in front of Sasuke while pushing him by his neck to a wall, producing coughed up blood from Sasuke.

"Hinata where's Sakura?" Tsunade had arrived quickly, being a Sanin came in handy very often.

"She's trying to stop," Hinata gave a swift quick in the jaw to a shadow clone of Orochimaru, (the real one then made another one Hinata decimated very quickly) "Sasuke and Naruto."

"I'll catch up with her." _I hate to leave them though. _Tsunade thought while bounding up in the air to catch up with her apprentice.

Sakura pulled out a Katana, "Orochimaru, what do you want from Sasuke?"

Orochimaru flickered infront of her and cupped her face with one hand while stabbing her in the back with his own Katana.

"You'd never understand, child." He released her and let her fall to the ground with the Katana still stuck in her back.

Sakura coughed up blood. The pain was so intense, this was no ordinary blade. "What- Blade- Pain-" She couldn't even say a coherent sentence she was in so much pain.

Orochimaru pulled said blade out, "It's a blade that gives the worst kind of pain possible, Heart break and regular physical pain combined."

Sakura screamed as the pain became more and more intense, "Sasuke! Tsunade! Hinata! Ino! ANYONE!" Tears rolled down her face.

The sadist smiled and continued to watch silently as Sakura's body was raked with pain.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled as she ran into the clearing.

Sasuke activated his sharingon and punched Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru went flying but before he could hit a wall, Naruto hit him with the rasengan.

Though it seemed to barely affect him, Orochimaru was slightly weakened. He muttered something under his breath and made hand signs. Five (of course) snakes coiled together went to bite Shino. Shino dodged and left a few flesh eating bugs on the snake. The snake was slowly devoured by 2 inch length bugs.

"You're better than I thought." Orochimaru said, "But definitely not strong enough to defeat me,"

Hinata was about to give Kabuto a kick in the jaw when he evaporated.

"Huh?" Hinata said. She turned around and saw Orochimaru was gone.

"There gone!" TenTen said stating the obvious.

"I can't see them. They're too far away for the Byakugan." Veins from the byakugan around Hinata's eyes vanished as she deactivated it.

"I guess we should try to catch up with Sakura," TenTen said. They jumped up and leaped tree to tree to catch up with her. Little did they know that Sakura may be dead before they arrive.

"Rasengan!" Yelled Naruto.

"Chidori!" Yelled Sasuke.

Both moves collided to hit their target causing a bright light to fill the cavern like hall. The two men were blinded. _Did it hit him? _Thought Sasuke.

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's wound. The blood was rushing like river out of Sakura's body. Her life drained from her as the river continued to flow.

Sakura shook her head. She grabbed Tsunade's wrist, and weakly pushed it away, "You'll get captured."

"I can't let you die!" Tsunade said tears pooling from her eyes.

"You have to let me go. For the sake of the leaf village." Sakura whispered.

"No! Sakura you can't die!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Goodbye, Lady Tsunade." Tsunade's crying face was the last thing Sakura saw before everything went dark. Her hand slid off from Tsunade's wrist, for there was no life in it.


	18. Chapter 18 Tears

**Chapter 18**

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Tsunade cried as she held Sakura's lifeless body. Tears streamed down her eyes as she looked at her dead apprentice. She then looked up and saw that Orochimaru was _laughing _at Sakura's demise.

"I. Hate. You."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"How's that even possible?" Naruto shouted. Where the mixed attack of the chidori and rasengan, was only a small crater! Orochimaru wasn't even there! So not only had it missed, they now had no idea where he was.

_What's going on? _Sasuke thought. Suddenly a cold shiver went up his spine. Something was wrong. He knew so immediately.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"I can see them they're up ahead!" Hinata frowned and started to cry, "Oh my goodness!"

"What is it?" asked Ten Ten.

"Sakura, her chakra just vanished!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I can't move. The world around me is black. I feel like I'm encased in ice, yet burning with the flames of hell. I realize that my eyes are closed, but I can't open them. My ears feel numb. _Where am I?_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Orochimaru was shocked. It was no secret that Tsunade and Orochimaru had fallen in love while on the same team **(A/N Ok maybe not really but just go along with it for the sake of the plot!), **and he knew he was a traitor, but he didn't think he hated him. He didn't let it show though.

"Why?"

Now it was time for Tsunade to be surprised. _Why? He's asking WHY?_ She then ran towards him and punched him in the stomach. The blow was fatal and he started to cough up blood.

"You ask why I hate you," She said as she continuously punched him, "The answer is quite simple." She kicked him on the side and he went flying across the clearing and was slammed into a tree, "You killed my daughter. True we were not blood related," she pushed him with all her strength against a tree, "But I don't think we could have been any closer even if we were!" Then she took a kunai and stabbed him in the heart.

He fell to the ground. _Why didn't I fight back?_

_**That's simple, you still love her.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"We can't just focus on where he disappeared to. Let's go try to find some information," Shino also added, "Which way should we go Sasuke?"

"The left." He said after a few seconds.

They went in that direction and down an even darker corridor. They found a door labeled 'Library F.' and went in.

Naruto gasped, _Oh good lord!_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

My ears suddenly feel better. And I feel myself being pulled out of …. Something, and then put on a chair.

"Open your eyes, Sakura." This voice sounds familiar. Who is it? No it can't be but . . . I'm opening my eyes and it is her.

"Granny Chiyo?" My voice sounds weak and dry.

She smiles, "Of course dear!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Hinata, Ten Ten, and Ino ran into the clearing.

Hinata said, "No! She can't be dead!" A torrent of tears fall from her eyes as Tsunade looks up at them with a look of despair.

Ten Ten falls to the ground with a pained expression. Tears well up in her eyes.

Ino says while tears dropped from her eyes, "I'll take her back to Konoha."

Tsunade shakes her head, "You're now the only other medic we have with us. It can't be you."

Ten Ten stands up while wiping away tears from her eyes, "I'll do it."

Tsunade nods, "Take her to the hospital, we may have a chance if you hurry."

Ten Ten walked over to Sakura and picked her up bridal style. She whispered some goodbyes and ran out of the clearing, running faster then ever before.

_****_

"I don't know if Library is the right term for this room." Naruto looked around in shock, "I think 'Death Room' would be more appropriate."

The room although in a way was a library, was not a conventional one. It was a library of failed experiments.

The three people looked around in disgust of the room. Dead bodies hung from the walls of the huge space, and there were labels and documents under each one. Almost all of them were under 10 years old.

"This is just sick and twisted, even for Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said running towards the door. When the rest of them left the room, they found themselves face to face with Kabuto.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Where am I?"

The medic stared at Shizune, "Shizne is something wrong?"

"Yes, I have no idea how I got here! All I remember is running through the desert, being hit by . . . something in the neck, and then I'm here!"

"That's impossible! You've been here for days and you've even told Tsunade about Orochimaru attacking Hinata, Ten Ten, Sakura, and Ino!"

"But I don't remember ever doing that!" Shizune looked down at her hands trying to figure this out.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"What happened?" My voice still sounds weird.

"You died," Granny Chiyo is now frowning, "But we're not sure if you're ready to die."

"What do you mean?" I'm now very confused. My mind is now a lot more clear, and I remember why I died.

"Well, you weren't supposed to die yet."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Important Note:**_** Hey! I noticed that for some parts of the last chapter it was in first person... SORRY! I didn't notice! The only thing that should be in first person is the stuff in Sakura's POV. SORRY! At some point I'll fix it. I'm going to try to get the story done by the end of May if not earlier. At latest, the end of June.**

Chapter 19

"What?" I stared in shock at the old woman sitting in front of me.

"Your time of death is supposed to happen a lot later in life. You dying now can mess up every event that was supposed to happen!" Granny Chiyo looked distraught, "However, bringing you back to life may also be a bad idea."

Ten Ten was running determinedly as she heard someone talking. She jumped up into a nearby tree (this, she found out, was extremely hard while holding Sakura) and looked to see who was talking.

"… no we can't do that. I just released her."

_No! It can't be. Tsunade just . . ._

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do then Orochimaru -sama. By the way, how many of your clones are still alive?" Kabuto was with him as well evidently.

_Clones?_

"Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"The one and only," He looked at Kabuto with a look that is often shared with friends when they have an inside joke they had just referenced.

This didn't pass by Sasuke, or Shino for that matter, but they let it be for the time being.

"I see you went into "Library" F." He smirked.

"Why is it even called a library? And what does the F stand for?" Naruto asked anger laced in his tone.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He mocked surprise.

"No I haven't. Just tell me!" Naruto was now yelling.

"Naruto, it stands for Failure." Shino said with disgust evident in his voice.

"Well the third and second me were already killed . . . How about you?"

"None yet. I haven't been doing that much fighting."

_What's going on?_

"Where is your original?" Kabuto continued.

"It's at Library F. Sasuke and the others were found there. I believe that's your original too, correct?"

"Yes. That is true."

"I have an idea. Let's just do a direct attack on Konoha now rather then later." Ten Ten's eyes widened, "Are the hidden troops inhabiting other ninjas minds in the village?"

"Yes, Orochimaru –Sama."

"Then let's go." They both headed towards the village.

Ten Ten now had a difficult choice to make:Warn everyone in the village, or warn the others and tell Tsunade what she had just discovered.

_Telling Tsunade would probably help the village more . . . But going towards the village and warning everyone would not only let everyone know what the situation was, Sakura would be more likely to live._

"You disgust me Orochimaru," Sasuke clearly showing his emotions for once.

"Now, Now, is that how you treat your mentor?" he said with a slight hiss.

"That depends on who it is," Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Lightning formed in his hand. "Chidori!" He ran towards Orochimaru and shockingly enough, hit him.

A gaping hole now went through Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru seemed shocked himself. He started gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Orochimaru –sama!" Kabuto yelled. Green chakra glowed around his hand. He couldn't heal him though because Shino's bugs were eating away at his chakra.

"Damn!" Orochimaru cussed.

"How can we be beaten down so easily?"

"It must be the clo-" He stopped talking. He fell to the ground. Dead.

"Then what's going to happen to me?" I'm so confused.

"This has never really happened," Granny Chiyo looks unsure.

"I died. Shouldn't I just stay dead?" I need to know more.

"Well yes, but you wouldn't have died if you hadn't had had that vision." **(A/N wow I just used pretty much three hads in a row!)**

"Why did I have that vision?" Wow, I'm asking so much questions. I feel like a child who's just learning about the world.

"Well, someone sent it to you… We don't really know who."

_Maybe I can try a Shadow Clone Jutsu and do both!_

She jumped down from the tree and propped Sakura's body against a tree "Shadow clone jutsu!" Nothing happened.

_DAMN IT! I don't have enough chakra . . ._

She looked over at Sakura. Tears streamed down her eyes. _Please forgive me Sakura._

"Orochimaru –Sama!" Kabuto looked anguished.

Before he could do anything though, Sasuke rammed through him with the chidori blade.

Kabuto gasped and then all life left him.

"What was he going to say though?" asked Naruto

"My original is dead," said Orochimaru fear on his face.

"So is mine," Kabuto sighed, "What do we do? How long will we live?"

"We have 3 hours.

"Are we going to continue the battle anyway?"

Orochimaru nodded. _My life is finally ending. _He was shocked at the very thought.

Ten Ten looked over at the tree Sakura was propped against. _Hmmm maybe I could…_

She took Sakura and climbed up the tree. She leaned Sakura's body against a higher part of the tree where she was carefully hidden. To make sure she remembered where the tree was she made a Chakra Landmark. Basically she infused some of her own chakra into the tree and it made it easy to sense. At least for the next 24 hours.

_Now to find Lady Tsunade!_

"What do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"I think we should report to Lady Tsunade." Sasuke deduced that this would probably be ideal.

Shino nodded, "I agree. Let's go!"

The three left to find the exit of the mazelike hideout. Sasuke, for some reason felt that calamity was still hanging over his head despite the obstacle they had just dodged. He was so right.


	20. Hiatus Notice! Please Read

Hiatus Notice:

Hey everybody!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated yet in a while. And I honestly want to it's just that I have this stupid social studies project. It's basically a 20 minute oral presentation that must be memorized. I really don't have time to work on my fanfics because I have to memorize my script for it. (Did I mention it's ten pages long?) So I'm going on Hiatus. Hopefully I'll present rather early.


End file.
